Frozen Sith
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: The Ghost Crew just received a new mission from the Mysterious Fulcrum to retrieve a casket from Imperial hands. When they open it they find a human body inside, but this body is far from dead. Read as Darth Trec a Sith Lord from the Era of the Sith Empire fights in the Era of Rebels. Will help the rebels or be their downfall. Main pairing (Ezra x Sabine).
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

**Author Note: This idea has been rolling around in my head for quite sometime so I decided to start writing it I hope you all enjoy this and when you finish please review.**

Key:

"speech"

'Thought'

" **Mysterious voice** "

' **Mysterious thought** '

* * *

Frozen Sith

Chapter 1: Oubliette

The Galaxy is in great turmoil as the

evil Galactic Empire stretches its hand

throughout the Galaxy spreading fear and

terror, but a small band of Rebels fights the

Evil Empire. Currently this crew has just

received a mission from their ally Fulcrum.

* * *

Currently at this time a small band of Rebels known as the Ghost Crew was on a mission to salvage something important from Imperial hands. The groups contact Fulcrum told them that Imperials was transporting something of great value to Lothal and later to an Imperial Research center in the Mid-Rim. The only thing was they had no idea what it was.

The Ghost Crew consist of six individuals the first being a young green female Twi'lek who was the pilot of the Ghost ship her name is Hera Syndula. Then next person is Garazeb Orrelios but he prefers to be called Zeb a Lasat he is the Ghost muscle. The next person is Sabine Wren a sixteen year old Mandilorian girl who knows a lot about explosives and weapons. Next is Kanan Jarrus a human Jedi who survived order 66 his real name is actually Caleb Dume. The next person in this group is Ezra Bridger a street rat and con-artist who is also force-sensitive, and last but not least is the crews droid C1-10P also known as Chopper

At this time the group was currently in a small Imperial base trying to retrieve what the Empire was transporting. At this time the group was in a large room that was used to store important Cargo, but had been cleared out to only hold what the Empire discovered. When the group arrived in the room all that was in their was a casket like object with dark black glass covering it.

"I don't get it why would the Empire make a big deal over this thing," said Zeb as he inspected the object.

"Who knows but Fulcrum says its important so it must be worth something," said Kanan as he activated the Repulsorlift on the casket and started to push it.

Ezra start to hear a strange and mysterious voice that said ' **Open**... **it**.' He then look to casket, but shook his head trying to regain his concentration. 'I must be hearing things.'

The group made their way to the entrance and stuck their heads out, and saw that the coast was clear. They then started to run through the hall ways when they entered a T shaped intersection and ran into five stormtroopers.

"Intruders blast them," said one of the trooper as they started blasting at the rebels. Zeb and Kanan where one side of the hall with the casket while Ezra and Sabine where on the other side.

"Well this is a fine mess," said Sabine as she started shooting at the troopers.

"Just keep firing Spector 5," said Kanan as he hit one of the troopers. "We need to clear this way to get to the ship."

Sabine took out a thermal detonator and through it at the troopers, and blew them away. The group started to run again and make their way to where they would rendezvous with their ship the Ghost.

"Spector 2 are you at the rendezvous?" asked Kanan as he and the group rounded another corner. "Yes, just waiting on you Spector 1."

The group soon made their way to the ship and loaded up the casket as a few stormtroopers arrived and started shooting at them. "They have the casket blast them." The troopers started firing at the crew, but they got away.

* * *

(Lothal Clearing)

Sometime after the crew made their escaped to a large grassy clearing where they inspected the casket. As they looked over it Kanan saw some ancient writing on the side of the casket. Which he deduce that the casket was old older than the Empire or perhaps the Republic.

"I don't get it why would the Empire want this old thing?" Kanan asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but if the Empire had this then it must be important," said Ezra.

"I going to go call Fulcrum and ask what we should do with this thing," said Hera as she made her way to the communicator. "Zeb you and Ezra keep an eye on the casket make sure nothing happens to it."

The other members of the crew started to make their way to their quarters to carry on their personal business. After sometime the ship took off to head to meet up with some where in the galaxy to turn the casket over to Fulcrum. However Ezra couldn't help shake this feeling about the casket he kept feeling some type of dark presence from the casket, but also a bright light that could shine through the darkest night.

 **"Open the casket, little Jedi...free me from this prison. I sense that you are incredibly strong with the force more powerful than your master thinks. Free me and I will bestow you with my** **knowledge and teach you how to control your power** ," said a Mysterious voice that came from theinside of Ezra heads.

"How do I free you?" asked Ezra.

Zeb notice Ezra was acting strange and asked in a worried tone, "Uh kid are you feeling alright?"

 **"Their is a switch on the right side at the bottom place your hand their and I will be free,"** said the voice again as Ezra walked towards the casket and placed his hand at the bottom, and that particular spot started to grow red.

Steam leaked out from the casket and opened up. "KANAN," shouted Zeb as he took out his bow rifle not knowing what might come out of the casket. Kanan soon came into the cargo bay and saw the casket open and asked, "What happened?"

"Ezra some how open the casket," said Zeb.

Kanan looked at Ezra and saw him shake his head, "Ezra are you ok?"

"What's going on I kept hearing a voice telling me to opened the casket," said Ezra as he put a hand to his and lost a bit of his balance.

The casket was know completely open the three then made their way to the casket to look to see what was inside. What they saw shocked all three of them. What was inside was a man who appeared to be probably the same age as Kanan he had black hair and his eyes where closed as if he was either dead or sleeping. The man wore a long sleeve red shirt with long black pant and match black boots he also wore a long waist cape. The figure hand where resting on his stomach holding a small red pyramid.

"What is this?" asked Ezra as he was the first to speak.

"A body I get that a casket would probably have a body in it, but why would Imperials care about this?" asked Zeb as he lowered his weapon and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know this seem way to weird even for Imperials," said Kanan as he and Ezra made their way to inspect the body.

Ezra notice that the corpse was holding a red pyramid like device of some kind he reached to it with his right hand to remove the object from the mans hand when suddenly the hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Ezra wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I where you Padawan."

Ezra quickly turned his head and saw that the mans eyes where opened. He noticed that the man eyes where heterochromia his left eye was bright yellow while the other eye was green.

"AAAH," Ezra let out a loud scream as Zeb ready to fire at the man while Kanan brought out his Lightsaber and quickly activated it. The man then let go of Ezra wrist and lost all felling in his legs and fell to his butt and grab his wrist with his left hand and rested his fist against his chest. The man started to sit up at that time Sabine and Hera made their way to the cargo hold to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked the two in unisons.

They then saw a figure get out of the casket and he quickly fell to his knees, but quickly stood up and look at Ezra he slowly walked to the boy and reach out his hand to him.

"Don't try anything buddy," said Zeb ready to fire at the man, but the man just continued Ezra closed his eyes afraid of what he might do to him.

When suddenly Ezra felt a hand on his head he opened his eyes and the man started to ruff his hair like a father who was proud of something that his kid just did, "Thank you for opening the casket young man what is your name?"

Everyone in the room looked at the man as if he was crazy or something.

"Uh, Ezra Bridger and who are you," said Ezra completely confused at the situation at had he was so confused right now that he didn't even bother using some kind of allies when some stranger asked him his name.

"Well young Ezra Bridger I thank you for releasing me from the casket my name is Darth Trec Lord of the Sith Empire," said Trec as Kanan eyes shot open wide in shock he quickly activated his Lightsaber and pointed it at Trec.

"Your a Sith Lord," shouted Kanan.

Trec started to laugh a little, "Yes Jedi I am Sith, but if I wanted you dead I would have already killed everyone on this ship."

"So why haven't you?" asked Kanan as he kept his Lightsaber still pointed at Trec.

"Well since it was your Padawan that released me I guess I sort of owe you, and I'm guessing that you people can answer some of my question," said Trec.

"Alright ask?" said Kanan.

"Tell me what is going on in the Galaxy now?" Trec asked gaining a confused look from everyone in the room.

"Wait what do you mean what's going on in the Galaxy?" Sabine asked from behind.

"I mean what has happened to the Galaxy has the Sith Empire returned and conquered the Galaxy or has it been crushed?" asked Trec.

"Wait Sith Empire how long have you been in that casket?" asked Kanan in a confused tone.

"Probably a couple of decades," said Trec as he pondered how long he has been in the casket.

"I think it was more like Centuries," said Kanan.

"Centuries then what has happened to the Galaxy," asked Trec.

"I think the better question is how are you even alive," said Ezra as he got to his feet.

"Very well you see this casket her is what is know as an Oubliette a stasis casket used by the Sith to store living beings. I placed my self in one of these Oubliette a long time ago when the Sith Empire started to lose the war so that when I was found I would be awakened, but know I see that it was a mistake," explained Trec as he placed his hand on the Oubliette.

"I see well as to what's going on in the Galaxy the Republic fell 14 years ago and was reformed into the Galatic Empire," said Kanan.

"And the Jedi?" asked Trec. Trec knew that the Jedi wouldn't allow something like this to happen so their was only one possible out comes.

"Gone, I don't know how many Jedi may have survived the purge, but most are probably in hiding or have been hunted down," said Kanan as he looked to the floor.

Trec placed a hand to his chin and started to pounder his current situation when Chopper came into the Cargo bay beeping.

"Oh greet can't wait to explain this to Fulcrum," said Hera.

* * *

 **Author Note: And Cut!**

 **Their you have the first Chapter so tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or question then please PM me or Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

**AN: After a nice long brake I back with all new ideas, I've also created a Forum called New ideas authors or reader are free to join. It's where people can come together and come up with new ideas for their story and discuss ideas for their stories. I should also mention that my story takes placed before Empire Day. Well I hope that you all enjoy the story, and sorry it took so long to update.**

 **New AN: I decided to change Trec Sith Master and how he ended up in the Oubliette tell me what you think. I like this one better I had originally planned on using Darth Malgus, because out of all the Sith he is my favorite one.**

* * *

Frozen Sith

Key:

"speech"

'Thought'

" **Mysterious voice** "

' **Mysterious thought** '

Chapter 2: Origins

After a successful mission the Ghost Crew

has stole an ancient artifact from before the

formation of the Empire. Inside the artifact

is a Sith Lord from before the era of Darth

Bane is found, the Sith Lord is known by the

name of Darth Trec an ancient Sith from the

Sith Empire is know free after his long slumber.

The only question is will he be a powerful ally or

an enemy to not only the Ghost, but the

Rebellion as well?

Currently at this time Darth Trec was on a CR90 corvettes with the Ghost captain Hera and their informant Fulcrum. Fulcrum is a female orange skin Togruta with white facial markings and blue and white montrals and lekku. She wore long gray pants with steel boots along sleeveless dress that reached here waist long gray gloves and steel gauntlets, she also had two lightsaber attached to each side of her waist. **(Sorry if I didn't do a good job at explaining Ashoka attire in clone wars I'm not very good at explaining cloths in Star Wars.)**

"So Darth Trec would you mind telling us how you ended up inside this casket?" asked Hera in a come tone.

"Yes, but the two of you have to tell me what has happened to the Galaxy," said Trec as the two female nodded. "Very well most of my memories are a little foggy from being in stasis for so long so I will do my best to explain my origins."

The two just nodded, but gave Trec a looked that urged him to continue. Trec placed his right hand on his forehead trying to remember the details of his past.

"I don't know who my parents where I was sold into slavery at a young age, I was tortured daily by the Sith slave master hoping that one day I would brake. One day I tapped into my anger and killed the man I was then later recognize by the Dark council and made into a Sith Acolyte and trained on Korriban. I then caught the eye of the Sith Lord Darth Malgus. I would then preform a number of mission for the Sith Empire finding Sith Artifacts, taking worlds, defending worlds from the Republic. Some odd years later the Sith Empire launched an attack on Coruscant, but after the attack the Sith Empire made some type of treaty the details are a little foggy but I remember that my master was enraged with it he then saw how weak the Sith had become and decided to create his own Sith Empire. I then spent my time gathering soldiers that where loyal only to me and my master. The Sith Empire had assembled a taskforce to take us out my master received word of this, so what he did was is take me to a secret base known only to the two of us and said to me if I perish then you must survive to continue on my legacy and placed me in the Oubliette. I don't know what happened after that, but I'm guessing that my master was killed. Know then what exactly has happened to the Galaxy and the Sith?" Trec asked as he took his hands off his forehead.

"Well a number of years after you where placed yourself in stasis a Sith lord known as Darth Bane reorganized the Sith and created the rule of two. Meaning that their would only be two Sith at any give time a master to embody power and an apprentice to crave it," explained Fulcrum as Trec gained a shocked look.

"I see something must have happened to the Sith order that cause for Bane to create the rule of two," said Trec as he gained a thoughtful wondering what could have caused all of this he new that he would have to investigate later. "So what happened to the Galaxy exactly?"

"A bill was passed known as the Ruusan Reformation which disbanded the Republic military and the Jedi became the sole protectors of the Galaxy trying to keep the peace. An organization known as the Trade Federation blockaded the planet known as Naboo, this later lead to a chain of events where a group known as the Confederate of Independent Systems was formed and an event known as the Clone Wars happened. The Republic had a Clone army to combat the CIS Droid army. Some time later the Republic was reorganized into a Galactic Empire," explained Fulcrum.

"And the Jedi?" asked Trec knowing that they would not stand for something like this.

Hera closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not sure how many survived, but a large number of them were killed."

Trec closed his eyes and placed his index and thumb on his chin and gain a depressed look, "I see so the Galaxy I once new is gone."

"If you don't mind me asking what do you plan on doing next?" asked Hera in a soft tone.

"Tell me is their a rebellion going on against the Empire?" asked Trec as his eyes started to fill with some determination.

"Yes, a number of people are against the Empire and have form small Rebel cells, in fact Hera and her crew are one of these Rebel Cells" explain Fulcrum as she looked towards the captain of the Ghost.

"If it's alright with you I would like to stay with your crew for a while until I've gotten my affairs in order, and in return I offer my services, for letting me stay with your crew I will help you in any way I can," said Trec

"I don't know it's not up to me I'll have to discuss it with the rest of the crew," said Hera as she started to make her way back to the ghost.

"If not then just drop me off onto the nearest planet I can sort things out for myself from there," said Trec as Hera made here way back to the ship.

* * *

(Hera and the Crew)

Hera had just gotten back to the Ghost and finished explaining what had happened on the other ship, "And that's his story he says that he wants to stay with us until he gets his affairs in order."

"Well I for one don't like it," Zeb spoke first and continue on, "Something about that guy just gives me the creeps."

"He also said that he would it would be fine if we just dropped him off at the nearest planet," said Hera.

"That sounds like good idea at least that way we won't have to worry about him," said Zeb in a happy tone.

"Yeah, but then we would have a crazy Sith running around," said Kanan in a tone of voiced that made very buddy else worry.

"Kanan what are you saying?" Sabine asked in a worried tone just knowing what Kanan was going to say next.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think we should let him stay with us," said Kanan in a tone of voice that said he didn't like his idea at all.

"Kanan have you gone insane?" asked Zeb in a panic tone of voice, wondering if his friend had lost all sanity.

"I have to agree with Zeb," said Sabine.

"Listen I known you don't like it, but if we let a Sith out onto the Galaxy then it could do a lot of harm to it, at least this way we can keep an eye on him," said Kanan trying to defend his idea.

"Look where getting know where so we'll put it to a vote," said Hera deciding that this would be the best option to their Sith problem. "Zeb says we shouldn't let bring him along and Kanan says we should so that's one each, I'm voting with Kanan so that's two. Know who thinks we should or shouldn't let him join us."

"I don't think it's a good idea if we let him join us, so my vote is no," said Sabine it was know two for two it just left Ezra and Chopper to decided.

Chopper gave a few beep and Zeb asked, "Please tell me that he voted for me?"

"Nope he voted for me and Kanan," said Hera in a bit of a happy tone. "Alright it's all up to you Ezra."

Everyone in the room turned to Ezra knowing that his desion would decide the fate of what would happen to the Sith. He closed his eyes and gain a thoughtful look knowing full well that his decision would decide the fate of whether or not they would let the Sith on board, he then opened his eyes and said, "I know it is a bad idea to let him on the ship, but something is telling me that we should, so I'm going to vote with Kanan."

After Ezra made his vote Hera decided to head straight back to the corvette to tell Trec the news in person. Sabine decided to head to her room, Zeb went somewhere else, and Chopper head to the bridge of the ship, while Kanan and Ezra headed towards the lounge of the ship.

"Ezra so long as Trec is on the ship I don't want you alone with him," said Kanan in a very serious voice.

"Why?" Ezra asked wondering why his master wouldn't want for him to be in the same room alone.

"He's a Sith and trust me he will do very thing in his power to make you his Padawan and turn you to the Dark side," said Kanan.

Ezra nodded his head and he and Kanan went there separate ways for know.

* * *

(Later)

After telling Darth Trec the news he then came back to the ship, the Ghost crew tried to think of where he should sleep he told them that he would be fine in the lounge area of the ship saying that he didn't require much space. Currently at this time Trec sat in a Seiza position and started to meditate, after a few hours Trec started to feel a presence observing him.

"You might as well come out I know your their," said Trec as he opened his eyes and sat up from his position, the doors to the lounge opened up and Ezra walked in alone.

"My master told me I should not talk to you alone," said Ezra hoping to get a conversation started.

"Then perhaps you should listen to him," said Trec trying to get Ezra to leave him alone only for him to come into the lounge area of the ship.

"Why are you here?" Trec asked in a bored tone of voice.

"I wanted to know what makes you so dangerous exactly?" Ezra asked in a simple tone. "So far you seem rather friendly and kind a nice, I just don't understand why my master would want for me to stay away."

"I'm a Sith Lord your a Padawan that means your easily corruptible to the Dark Side," said Trec in an all knowing tone.

"Yes you've said that, but what is a Sith Lord?" asked Ezra in an interested tone.

"Wait your master hasn't told you about the Sith or the Dark Side?" Trec asked in a surprise tone of voice when he was an Acolyte the first thing they taught him was about the Jedi order and the force, he the saw Ezra shake his signaling a no, "The Sith are the ultimate enemy of the Jedi, as for the Dark Side it is the dark part of the Force. The Sith believe that by using ones emotion such as their anger and hatred makes them stronger, my master was quiet the accomplished duelist because of this."

Ezra notice that he said the last part with quite a bit of pride, "Sound like you had a large amount of respect for him?"

"It's true my master taught me so much he was such an amazing person. He was the father I never had, when we where in private I was the second person that could him by his actual name and when he separated himself from the rest of the Sith I was the first person that he asked to join him," said Trec in a tone that was filled with so much pride that it shocked Ezra at how much he respected his master.

"Sound to me like he was an amazing man for you to respect him so much," said Ezra.

"He was, but he was also an incredibly terrifying person," said Trec as he looked at the time. "Well it's getting late you should probably get some rest."

Ezra nodded and headed towards his room, once Trec new he was alone he took out his Holocron and opened it up. It had then revealed a star chart of location it glowed red near a small hospitable moon that was not very far from the planet Lothal. Trec then gave a dark smile as he began plotting on what he was going to do to the Galaxy.

* * *

 **AN: Well here is the complete Chapter second chapter of Frozen Sith tell me what you think, and sorry that I didn't completely finish it when I first updated it, but I just felt sort of tired towards the end.**

 **I also decided to change Trec's master from Marr to Malgus because I have to say Darth Malgus is my favorite Sith and I thought that this would be more interest than the Eternal Empire one I posted a few days ago. So tell me what you think and if you have any questions then PM me or writ in the Review.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
